A compact apparatus that easily and comfortably positions such items as a compact computer, computer keyboard, computer accessories, reading material, projector or medical equipment is needed that can allow freedom of motion of the user and precise positioning of the item and that can be used with or near traditional furniture such as chairs, sofas, recliners, vehicle seats and beds. Additional benefits to users for a fully adjustable supporting or positioning device may be increased ergonomic comfort and living space economy.
Pre-existing desks or supports do not universally work well with traditional chairs, sofas, beds or recliners. Such device's wheels, legs and or supporting structures prohibit easy positioning of the supported device in many situations. Limited degrees of freedom of the prior art also reduce user comfort when working on or with the supported item. Such devices are complicated to assemble and are not readily disassembled for storage or shipping. Prior art devices, are frequently awkward to use when standing, sitting, or when reclined. Typically, such devices are prohibitively large and cumbersome and need a large floor area to operate as designed. These drawbacks make them inconvenient or unsuitable for many user environments. Airdesks.
There also exists the need for a portable, easily installed, ergonomically positionable, table for use in vehicles. The apparatus should be vehicle independent, install quickly and securely and the tray should be adjustable in 6 axis for comfortable use with such items as a computer, GPS or reading/writing material. Pre-existing apparatus typically, require vehicle modifications and must be permanently installed in a vehicle, rapid transfer from vehicle to vehicle or for storage is not possible.
An additional need exists for a low-cost video projector mounting apparatus that provides projector positioning in up to 6 degrees of freedom for achieving accurate projected image geometry. Such a device should also be able to position the projector above head level to minimize shadows from passers by and nearby furniture. Prior art apparatus typically consists of permanent, ceiling-mounted projectors or simple table top mounts. Prior art projector holders are typically obtrusive, frequently impractical to implement and often aesthetically undesirable. Ideally this device will have a movable base with a near zero apparent footprint.
A need also exists for an apparatus to mount medical or scientific equipment in up to 6 axis for ease of use and viewing as well as economy of work space. Ideally the device can be used to simultaneously mount and independently position multiple instruments. Ideally this apparatus will be movable and have a near zero apparent footprint.
A need also exists for a portable positionable tray mounting system having a minimal apparent footprint for use in home and medical environments where space is at a premium.
A need also exists for portable, near zero apparent footprint, easily manufactured, movable crowd control barrier stanchion as may be used in an airport queue, where the stanchion base does not to present a trip hazard and will not act as a barrier to wheeled baggage. Such an apparatus can substantially reduce turn radii on corners, and isle width, substantially reclaiming high value floor space over prior-art thick base and conical base stanchions. Ideally such a devise would allow stacking of the base for storage or shipping.
A need also exists for a universal and inexpensive cup holder, capable of holding any personal beverage container including soda can, bottle, drinking glass, and any mug with a handle. This apparatus should require no adjustment and be readily adaptable to conventional cup holder applications.